ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
White Mage Guide by Birgitte/Macros
__TOC__ = Macro Usage = Cure Macros Some of the most important macros a White Mage can have are their Cure Macros. The White Mage is the best Healer in the game so it only makes sense this would be their most important. : On a different macro line than my original I have my Curaga spells Macro'd. I do not normally use them in melee unless we are fighting things that do a nasty area attack and the Tank can maintain hate from me doing so. But it is good to have them previously macro'd somewhere in case of an emergency. : To make any of these spells more potent you can use Divine Seal before using one of your Cure Macros. Before 50, this is really the sole purpose of this Job Ability (has a 10 Minute Recast) for White Mage. To provide a more potent cure for less MP. Really effective when you are in a tight bind with MP and/or the Tank is dying. : Remove Status Effect Macros Some of the most important macros for a White Mage are their macros to remove Negative Status Effects. While other jobs can cure, White Mage is the only job that has the spells that can remove these effects from other players, therefor making them invaluable to a party. In my opinion, some of these spells are more important than others. For example, to me, Erase is one of the best and most important spells a White Mage can have and should be gotten as soon as possible and always kept easily macro'd. : Each of these spells is important depending on the mobs you are fighting. What I normally do is keep a line of these already macro-d and depending on the mob fill the according ones I need into my main macro bar. In normal circumstances, at most you wont need anymore than three of these in your main macro set in addition to Erase. Buff Macros In addition to curing and removing negative status effects, White Mages are the main source of Buffs among the party. Seeing as it is the White Mage's job to take care of their party, they have been given not only buffs for themselves, but buffs for the whole party. These Buffs range from Enhancing the party's resistances to Regening the party's HP. Protect/Shell To begin with, White Mage's are the only ones who get a party Protect and Shell. Normally included in the same macro, but they don't have to be. All of the following Protectra and Shellra macros can be made into single target macros by removing the "-ra" at the end. It is not advised to create macros for these though seeing as the -ra ones cost the same amount and its easier just to have one macro for them. : To include them together the macro would be as follows: : I used the Teir 1 Protect/Shell spells for my example but you can fill in any of the above macros to fit where these are and with a 10 second delay you should be able to cast them one after the other. Bar- Spells White Mage's are also the only job to get party resistance spells. The Bar- spells come in very handy when you are fighting certain mobs. There are two types of Bar-Spells. One for resisting an element and another for resisting certain effects mobs can use on you. You can have one of each up at all times. For example, when fighting a Damselfly to receive less damage from their Cursed Sphere use Barwatera, or when fighting a Goblin to receive less damage from their Bomb Toss use Barfira. The following are the Resist Element Spells: : Now the other Bar-Spells are used when you want your party to avoid a certain status effect. For example, when fighting a Sheep or Mandragora to be asleep for a shorter span of time use Barsleepra or when fighting Skeletons to have a lessoned blinded time use Barblindra. : I usually only have one slot open in my main macro bar for these. I type them in as I need them rather than keep a separate macro bar for all of them since they are so easy to type in. But I wouldn't fault you for wanting two depending on the mob you are fighting. Regen Another form of a buff is Regen. While Red Mage gets the Teir 1 Regen, White Mage is the only job that gets all of the Regen Spells as well as having a piece of equipment in their Relic Armor that enhances the effects of Regen. : Haste I felt this warrants its own section considering its the only spell that White Mages get that enhances a party member's attack. Red Mage's can cast Haste just as well as a White Mage, but I have always taken it upon myself to be the one to Haste the Tank, esp if its a Ninja. : White Mages get Haste before Red Mages, so in the beginning they will be the only one casting it. But at later levels you will find that Red Mage's will mostly take over this responsibility. Its not until the really later levels when you find yourself in a party of Monks in King Ranperre's Tomb that the Red Mage will actually insist on you helping them with the hasting because there will be too many people needing it. Either way, I personally have always been the one to Haste my Tank since as a White Mage I have felt a special bond to protecting them. Traveling Buffs Sometimes when you are heading somewhere, you will encounter mobs that detect and aggro by either sound, scent, or sight. It is times like these that you need to cast these Buffs. The two most common ones are Sneak and Invisible. It will be a rare case indeed that you will need to cast Deodorize for while some mobs might follow you by scent I don't know of any that outright aggro by them. I always keep Sneak and Invis in my main macro set, you never know when you will need to cast them on yourself or your party members. : Personal Buffs Last, but not least, are the Buffs the White Mage gets to cast on themselves. I do not leave these until last because they are unimportant, I just wanted to focus on the party Buffs first. A White Mage is no good to the party if they are dead and if they do die they better have Reraise on. A White Mage will always get their Reraises after they get their raises, so its important that once you hit 24, get a Reraise Earring since you will be unable to raise yourself up until 33. After 33, make sure to always have this cast on yourself. At earlier levels, the White Mage will be the only one in the party able to resurrect fallen party members so this is even more crucial then. You really don't want to have to Home Point and come back. So I will start with those. : Other Buffs a White Mage gets are used to keep themselves alive long enough for someone to get the hate off of them or to be effective in Soloing. I most frequently use Stoneskin and keep that in my main macro set. : Raise Macros Being the only job that gets all Raise spells, White Mages will always be in demand for the simple fact that at higher levels they will always be able to give the party back more XP if they die than any other job that is able to cast the first Raise from either their main or sub job. While it is not always necessary to have the Raise spells macro'd, it is convenient. Especially at higher levels when you are at a God Run or Dynamis and you have 1/2 the alliance down needing Raises. If you do decide to macro them though, I don't suggest keeping these on your main macro set. : Teleport Macros The quickest way for a White Mage to make easy Gil is to do Teleports. While you can get money through Power-leveling people, I have always found teleporting a much easier way to make gil. Since White Mages are the only ones that get all the Teleports, they will always have the market on this gig. Note: You should always be WHM/BLM, so you can warp back to your Home Point. Personally, I sit around and wait for people to /shout that they need a teleport rather than shouting that I am teleporting. I then "/pcmd add " of whoever it is and wait for them to come to me and trade me their gil. You can make more per port this way as well as not pay full attention at all times. But if you do want to set up shop, I find that charging 1k for Holla, Mea & Dem, 2k for Altep and Yhoat and 3k for Vahzl is standard on many servers. Sometimes you can charge more, but there really is no need. It used to be 500, 750 and 1k before the inflation so considering how much it is now, do you really need to be super greedy?? If they offer it take it, but I wouldn't demand more. Since I often find myself porting for gil/fun, I set up a whole separate macro set for teleporting. First Start with your Teleport Macros: : I always keep my Warp macro on the opposite line as the Teleports just in case I hit one by accident. Now this isn't a White Mage Spell but for Teleporting you should have it macro'd: : I am saying the level is 34 because that is the level in which a White Mage would get Warp if they Subbed Black Mage. Equipment Macros MP Recovered While Healing One of the most important sets of equipment macros for WHMs are the ones to switch out gear for resting so you, as the WHM, are able to get MP back faster while healing. The less time you have to be down, the more time you have to spend doing your job. The following is a list of all MP Recovered While Healing gear out there. I will follow this list with the different sets of equipment macros for each respective level. |width="50%" valign="top" align="left"| |}